The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for locating a catheter and more particularly to a method and apparatus for locating the position of a catheter so that a transducer assembly may be brought into the same horizontal plane as the catheter.
Physiological fluid pressure data is helpful in assessing the health of individuals. For example, intracranial pressure, intrauterine pressure, left atrial pressure, pulmonary artery pressure, and central venous pressure assist health care providers in prescribing and providing health care.
One indicator of a patient's health is her or his blood pressure. Blood pressure may be measured using both noninvasive and invasive techniques. The most common noninvasive techniques are palpation, ultrasound, and flush (each of which utilizes at least one sphygmomanometer cuff). Invasive or direct pressure measurement techniques are also available and widely used by health care providers.
Invasive or direct pressure techniques provide many advantages over noninvasive techniques. For example, long-term continuous observation permits monitoring slight trend-setting changes in the cardiovascular system; the effectiveness of fluid and medication therapies may be determined; and an accurate appraisal may be obtained even if a patient is in shock.
Hemodynamic monitoring of hospital patients requires that the zero (air) port of the monitoring transducer assembly be at the same level as the catheter.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for locating the position of a catheter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for locating the position of a catheter with a single x-ray.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for locating the position of a catheter that is inexpensive, durable, easy to use, and safe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for locating the position of a catheter that is adapted for use with existing hemodynamic monitoring equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for locating the position of a catheter that allows a patient to be maintained, or repeatedly moved, as comfort requires, in any position necessary before and during hemodynamic monitoring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for locating the position of a catheter that does not increase patient trauma.